User blog:BannedLagiacrus/ Discussion of the Week: Monster Meals
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week: Monster Meals! This week, from Thanksgiving being in November, we look at some of the meals made out of monsters! Before we get started with some of the meals, I would like for everyone to meet the chef! Flying Wyverns We all know that trouble we go through to just deliver a single Wyvern Egg but its so good to taste one and enjoy it! Besides that, Rathalos Meat and Rathian Meat is a quite popular meal around the world like the wyvern couple themselves! Diablos Hearts and Monoblos Hearts are also a very juicy and tasty delicacy in the Deserts! Just be sure to not eat Khezu Meat, unless its from a Khezu Whelp! Herbivores Mosswine have some tasty moss and meat, making the lovely Mosswine Jerky! The Aptonoth meat is eaten by pretty much everything due to them having both white and dark meat but will never beat the wooly taste of Popo meat or the infamous Popo Tongue! Just ask, Tigrex about our Popo Products!! If this doesn't get you hungry, than have a White Liver from the Antekas! Snake Wyverns Do you guys want something to get rid of rid your blessed soul? Than come down to Dondruma and try our Remobra Ribs to give up your blessed soul for Soul Food! Leviathans Oh Moga sure loves eating Lagiacrus Tails, even though I sadly lost my tail do to this! Though it isn't as bad as the Gobuls though since their livers are eaten and their eggs are harvested before they even hatch. Just be sure to get your Dash Extract from a Royal Ludroth! Fanged Beasts Before going on a quest, it is recommended for hunters to eat Congalala intestines to give them a lot of energy! Hunters should also eat foods coming out of Congalala's stomach do to the foods being both yummy and crunchy when taken out of the stomach plus its own stomach is very crunchy! If your not into eating a monster's insides than have the sticky plants that Gogomoas feed on! Bird Wyverns Yian Kut-Ku legs are very, very popular in the Monster Hunter World, even rivaling the Rath Meat! Gypceros may not be eaten but people, well except for Dash Extract and Power Extract to make Mega Dash Juice, Nerscylla love eating them and ripping their juicy skin off! Piscine Wyverns Guts! Lots and lots of Monster Guts! Brute Wyverns Duramboros' humps along with their mushrooms are ripped of by hunters in Yukumo's Region and are eaten by them though not to many hunters actually try to hunt them due to how violent they are. So its a meal to die for! Elder Dragons Kirin Butter, Kirin Cheese, and even Kirin Milk! How do we get this stuff from Kirin?! Anyway, we may not know what Kirin taste like but they must taste good since Rajang love eating them and become stronger each time they eat a Kirin's Horn! Dragon Herbs maybe a medicine but they are eaten so yeah... Questions *Which monster in the whole series would you like to eat the most? *Which monster in the whole series wouldn't you want to eat? *Which monster do you think would like a feast the most? *If you could have a toothpick made out of a monster's teeth, which monster would it be made from? *If you had a feast in the MH World, what would you be serving to your guest? *Which area, village/town/city, or location would you be in during your feast? *If you were serving a feast to a predatory/a herbivore monster in the series, which one would it be? **What would you serve it? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs